In the process of constructing a building, certain lumber pieces are used in full or partial lengths with minimal cutting. Examples are floor joists and wall studs that are frequently used in the length as purchased, e.g. 93 inches for studs or 12 feet for joists. In some cases, such as in positions below or above a window opening, the studs are cut in length to fit the space as required. Other pieces of lumber, such as roof rafters and stair stringers, require angle cutting and/or notching. In order for the roof or stairs to be properly aligned, the first rafter is carefully measured and cut. The first rafter is checked to determine if the angle is proper and the roof will fit as designed, then the first rafter is copied to produce multiple additional rafters that are as close as possible to an exact match.
A process has been known to utilize the first cut rafter as a pattern by attaching one or more fence blocks to a long edge of the first cut rafter by nails or screws. The cut rafter is placed on an uncut rafter board with the fence block or blocks in firm contact with a long edge of the uncut rafter board. With the first cut rafter and the uncut rafter board held together, the cut pattern is either cut directly or scribed on the uncut board, enabling the board to be substantially identical to the first cut rafter. Additional uncut rafter boards are handled and cut in the same manner. This process may be applied to other building construction components requiring intricate cutting, e.g. stair stringers.
The currently used method has drawbacks, including difficulty in maintaining alignment accuracy between the first cut rafter and successive rafter boards and difficulty in lifting and handling the first cut rafter. The invention disclosed below provides a unique device for overcoming the present drawbacks with a reliable and safe cutting fence with handle.